


Should've Known Better, Honestly

by makesme-free (imjaebumism)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon, Other, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/makesme-free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah well it is. It's fucking nothing because its about fucking time." Mickey sighs and stares down at his thighs, his tattooed fingers tapping out a beat there. "I figured it was gonna end but... I tried, Mands. I tried so hard and he just— he didn't give a fuck."</p><p>Mandy comes home to aid a broken Mickey after the break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Known Better, Honestly

Mandy is greeted by a seemingly empty house when she gets there. The windows are dark, the front door left unlocked and slightly ajar. 

No one is in the living room or in the kitchen. The door to her old bedroom is closed like she left it all those months ago, and she feels the dull want to push it open, relive some memories, but pushes forward. 

She's not here for that. 

Mickey's door on the other hand is wide open, and Mandy could see the lump of his body from where she's standing right outside. He only has on an old pair of stained sweatpants and the floor is littered with more cans of beer than she can count on both hands but she bypasses those too. 

"Hey, asswipe." Mandy greets casually, her voice low as if she was trying not to disturb the dark cloud of self pity and loathing that hovered above Mickey's bed. She got close enough to catch the shaking of his shoulders before he turned around and tried to hide it. 

He looked like shit. His eyes were red, the bags under them indicating that he probably hadn't slept much since whatever happened came and went. 

His eyes widen when they have the chance to confirm what his ears had already heard. Mickey rubs at his face and clears his throat, moving his body so that he could face Mandy fully. "The fuck are you doing here?" His voice sounded gruff from misuse or all the crying and Mandy smiles sadly. 

"You called me last night. Drunk off your ass, might I add." She speaks as she grabs a seat on the edge of his bed, "I couldn't understand much between the slurring and crying. But 'Ian' and 'fucking' and 'broke up' made their way through. Figured you needed a hug or something."

Mickey sighed, sagging against the headboard. "Fuck you is what I needed." But his words lacks any sort of fire. 

Mandy moves up the bed and sits right next to him. She doesn't touch him, doesn't reach out or try to close the inch or two of space separating them but Mickey feels himself being comforted by her presence alone. 

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

He rolls his eyes, "nothing fucking happened. Ian got locked up at some military prison, got let out, ran away with his mother, came back, then broke up with me."

"Okay. Wow. Doesn't sound like nothing to me." 

"Yeah well it is. It's fucking nothing because its about fucking time." Mickey sighs and stares down at his thighs, his tattooed fingers tapping out a beat there. "I figured it was gonna end but... I tried, Mands. I tried so hard and he just— he didn't give a fuck."

Mandy didn't know what to say, didnt know the whole story so she had no idea why Ian, the one who'd pushed Mickey all the way to this place where he was finally okay with himself, okay with the family he'd constructed around himself with jagged stitches, would be the one to destroy it all in the end. 

But she wasn't here for that either. 

She wasn't here to walk down memory lane or clean up her brother's bedroom. She wasn't here to defend Ian or take his side or make Mickey see it from another perspective, especially because from what she's heard, she didn't think another view existed. 

Mandy was here because the sound of Mickey's voice last night over the phone wasn't the brother she grew up with. It wasn't the Mickey that took shit from no one, the strong older brother that she'd go to to beat up guys that made her feel bad. She didn't recognize the drunk Mickey that called her sobbing last night, only broken words allowed to pass through his lips and she wanted to see that the old one still existed. She was here to comfort him, be the shoulder he could cry on. 

She wanted to be there for him the way no one was there for her. 

"Fuck him, Mick," and this time she scoots towards him and wraps an arm around his shoulders, tugging him so that his head was resting on her and she was holding him. 

It's weird. Weird because this isn't what Milkovich's do. They don't cry, they don't hug each other, they don't drunk dial their siblings because there's no one else to call. They don't fucking fall in love, but here you have two of them, both of which had thrown caution to the wind and dived head first into relationships they knew they couldn't have. And they both broke. 

But they could help each other. Mandy would help. 

Mickey doesn't push her away, he snuggles in closer and after a few minutes of silence Mandy feels the tears soaking through her sweater and finds herself trying to hold back on her own. 

"Who would've thought that the Milkovich's would get completely fucked over by Gallagher’s, huh?" Mandy tries with a wry smiles on her lips and she feels Mickey choke on a small chuckle.

"They used to be afraid of us." Mickey adds, sounding so very tired.

"Guess we should've been more afraid of them."

Mickey lets silence be his answer and takes the chance to nuzzle further into his sister's embrace, just for a little while longer. He'll let himself have this and just hope she never holds it against him. 

"Mick?"

"Mmh?"

He sounds so close to actually dozing off that Mandy waits a second, not wanting to say what she felt just so that he didn't hold it against her later, "I fucking love you, you know that?" 

But Mickey replies with a soft snore, his breathing leveling off and Mandy smiles. 

He doesn't have to say it back. She gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sorta nice after the shit storm that was that episode?? Well?? This is my first anything on here so... yeah. Since their situations seemed so similar I thought Mandy would be the best person to comfort Mickey. 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought.
> 
> makesme-free.tumblr.com


End file.
